Kalayaan
Kalayaan is the son of The Nameless Godfiend. He is the ruler of Ginnungagap, or The Void Realm. He is the archnemesis and brother of Pinakamataas, the aforementioned deity having been protecting the realms from him and his world for countless eons. When Pinakamataas was killed by Sakramentong Alak and Tagapagligtas, the protection was destroyed and Kalayaan could now ravage the new omniverse. He is a god of Free Will, and it is said that he cursed ''all of Pinakamataas' creations with free will and corrupted knowledge (opening their minds/eyes) so that they can disobey, rebel and perhaps one day destroy their own guardian. Kalayaan hates his brother for trapping him in the mirror dimension and kidnapping his children, who just so happen to be the rulers of Paradiso, Purgatorio and Inferno. The great demons Yama Yang and Yami Yin are aspects of him. He is also the co-creator and supreme master of ''The Way of Samsara, a supreme magical art which harnesses the power of existence through spiritual energy, magic and martial arts. History Origin After the Cycle was shattered, The Nameless Godfiend would have two sons, Pinakamataas and Kalayaan. The two would always quarrel over how their new universe would be made, the conception of its rules and how it will be governed. Pinakamataas sought power and control while also maintaining a supreme universal balance. Kalayaan on the other hand was a firm believer in the cycle being ultimately be destroyed, and believed the world should be in anarchy, and that a balance would reinstate a brutal cycle which their father had destroyed. Before the new Omniverse would be created, Pinakamataas would invent the Mirror Dimension, which was a prototype of the world they were making, and was a reflection of their intended world, with an enormous chunk of his own powers he would surprise Kalayaan and cast him off into the Mirror Dimension, trapping him in there. But Kalayaan would not be so easily contained. Kalayaan would escape The Mirror Dimension, but by the time he does, the Omniverse has been made, and precautions have been done by his now fully omnipotent brother to prevent his return. Kalayaan would have the last laugh however, he would creat Ginnungagap, or The Void World, and would slip his most powerful of magics through a crevice in his brother's safeguard in order to corrupt his creations with the ultimate source of anarchy, free will. The Three Sons Kalayaan would have three sons. The first was Braum Maha, who would become the Ruler of Paradiso. The second was Viz Nuru, who would become the Ruler of Purgatorio. The youngest of the sons would be Shi Vala, who would become the Ruler of Inferno. The Three Sons are The Conjurer, The Judge and The Remover respectively. They were the original balance gods, before handing their titles down to other beings when the tasks became too menial for their immense power. The mother of these three gods is unspecified, although it is stated that it is most likely Entir Ropya, as she was the only one possibly old enough to have been there before the Three Sons. The Way of Samsara The Way of Samsara is a mystical art of battle and conduction, it has six disciplines, each one more powerful than the last. Kalayaan and Pinakamataas are the creators of the art. The Tiryag Discipline The weakest of the six disciplines of Samsara. It is a discipline which allows one to have absolute control over nature and the elements. It allows one to tap into the Bestial Dream, a realm where the consciousness of all animals are connected. Those who have mastered the power of the Tiryag Path have reached the bodily/physical zenith their species is capable of. There are ten animal paths under the Tiryag Discipline. # The Rat # The Goat # The Fox # The Rooster # The Fish # The Mole # The Hare # The Sparrow # The Wasp # The Cat The Manusya Discipline ''' The Manusya Discipline renders one a master of their mind, as well as masters of comparatively weaker minds. The potency of one's psychic, cognitive and magical abilities reach their zenith. There are 5 animal paths under the Manusya Discipline # The Lynx # The Boar # The Snake # The Bat # The Bull '''The Preta Discipline ' '''The Preta Discipline allows one to reach their spiritual zenith, their spiritual form will achieve their own soul weapons, soul armor, soul powers and have a nigh-unlimited amount of spiritual energy, the concepts of time and space become more and more irrelevant as one continues to perfect their Preta Discipline. There are 6 animal paths under the Preta Discipline # The Dog # The Bear # The Wolf # The Owl # The Falcon # The Monkey '''The Asura Discipline' One can completely destroy most mortal things once they simply learn the Asura Discipline, the discipline has its effects however, as upon mastery one will absolutely lose their humanity, no matter the training. Upon mastery one truly becomes an ascended being, breaking their Karma Seal and rendering them invulnerable to the Cosmic Balance. There are 8 animal paths under the Asura Discipline # The Hawk # The Turtle # The Dolphin # The Grasshopper # The Beetle # The Elephant # The Hyena # The Rhinoceros The Deva Discipline One can lose their entire humanity, and become a god among gods once they learn the Deva Discipline. There is no science or magic to great to harness, no plane of existence to difficult to manipulate, entire universes can be deleted or bend to one's will in this state. There are X animal paths under the Deva Discipline # The Eagle # The Kangaroo # The Shark # The Gorilla # The Lion The Naraka Discipline The supreme discipline, most powerful of the six. There are X animal paths under the Naraka Discipline # The Dragon # The Tiger # The Whale Trivia * Kalayaan's name translates to Freedom/Liberty. His full name, Rebulto Ng Kalayaan ''would then therefore translate to ''Statue of Liberty. * Kalayaan's realm, Ginnungagap, is an obvious nod to Norse Mythology, named after a primeval void of the same name. * While Kalayaan's appearance is obviously dedicated to American culture, a lot of his symbolism seems to be more akin to Hinduism and Buddhism. Category:Anti-Gods Category:Gods Category:Deities Category:Evil Ruler